Happy Green Hills
Happy Green Hills is the very first level for Happy Wheels, made by Jim Bonacci. It currently has over 26 million plays, and a rating of 4.18 stars from more than 39,000 votes. It is the only level not made using the level editor as it was digitally hand-drawn by Jim. The level lends its name to the "Green Hills" background. It was finished in 2006, being the first and only level made for the game back then, and was officially released in 2008. The level puts you in a calm, hillside landscape. You can play as any character. Gameplay The player begins on a flat, grassy surface in front of a landmine. Not too far away is a small hill and a cave. Inside The Cave By the entrance of the cave is a slope. Then there is a log bridge and a large gear followed by two rocky platforms that can be used as a shortcut. Next is another gear with less and smaller teeth and three rocky elevators leading to the exit of the cave where the two paths join. Over The Cave The top of the cave contains a lot of blocky stones. There is a steep upward slope leading to ruins with a small, breakable stone wall. Past the ruins is a downward slope and the other side of the cave where the two paths meet. After The Cave's Exit There is a few ramps with steep pits and a couple of smaller caves, leading directly to the finish line, a stack of checkered blocks. Glitches *Sometimes, with all characters, after you restart the level, the blood texture will be gone. *When the player holds on to a wall next to a rocky elevator or hold onto "nothing", the elevator will start to shake once it starts to rise because the arm is blocking the elevator from rising. This may cause it to rise and drop at the wrong time once the arm releases the elevator. *After restarting the level as Helicopter Man, any rotors that were broken off can be seen as non-interactive objects. Fixed Glitches *Sometimes, when starting with Wheelchair Guy, Lawnmower Man's vehicle engine can be heard. *Previously, when viewing this level in the User Level Browser, the date that it was published would be shown as "11/30/99", meaning that it was released in 1999. This was later fixed. Trivia *When the search function was down for the first time, the result would've always and only shown this level. While some may think this was an attempt to bump up the level's amount of plays, Jim said that he did not know why it was happening. *This level can be played on the v1.52 demo, but not in the v1.10 demo. *On certain computers, when "compressed textures" is enabled in the options menu, some non-fixed blocks will appear as normal blocks to speed up loading. This does not occur in the demo version. *There is a way to fall under the map; however, instead of falling off-screen like usual, the character can be seen falling down past the background limits and landing on an invisible floor. Smaller characters such as Irresponsible Son can be pushed down either side of the log bridge, allowing them to fall right through it. *''Happy Green Hills'' is the only level to feature an alternative finish line (aside from tokens and triggers), which is a stack of checkered blocks. *The landmine in this level is very sensitive compared to the ones found in other levels. Even a slight touch on the slit will blow it up. *The light on the landmine no longer flashes in this level. It is unknown what version caused this to happen. *This was the first and only level published in 2008. *All collisions in the level are handled by basic shapes (see gallery below). *The level's height is greater than the height of the space the level editor provides. Gallery Happy Green Hills - Overview.svg|The entire level. Happy greenhills.png|The scenic Happy Green Hills. Oops.png|In the huge pit after the cave. secretofhappygreenhills.png|The top path over the cave. AngrybirdscastleOMG.png|The tower of blocks on top of the ruins. finishline.png|The finish line. glitch my bitch.PNG|The rocky elevators without their textures. fdgbfdgbfgbdfgb.PNG|The tower blocks without their textures. Screen Shot 2013-08-04 at 10.17.36 AM.png|Wheelchair Guy grabbing the "ceiling". Happy Green Hills - Level Collisions.svg|The collisions for Happy Green Hills are handled by basic shapes. glihc.PNG|The glitch where broken rotors become non-interactive. Cancelled sequel A sequel to the level, under the title level2 and also using custom-made objects, was in the works at some point, but was cancelled shortly after. The slideshow below displays all the custom objects made for the level. This sequel can be found here. Building With Rail.svg|The building with a custom railing on top. Crane Thing.svg|An odd-looking crane made out of I-beams. The I-beams may have been placeholder objects. Road.svg|A road texture. Dirt.svg|Dirt texture for the ground. Fence.svg|A partially completed fence. Lamp.svg|A lamp. Rubbish Bin.svg|A rubbish bin. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Finishing Methods Category:Demo Version